


Ship Hits the Fan Cover

by Linorien



Series: Lin's Book Covers for Friends [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: A cover for our round robin story





	Ship Hits the Fan Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandyWormbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyWormbook/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ship Hits the Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074843) by [AtoTheBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean), [azure7539](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539), [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02), [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood), [DevonShea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea), [gwyllion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion), [last2dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/last2dance/pseuds/last2dance), [Linorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien), [mr_quartermaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_quartermaster/pseuds/mr_quartermaster), [nekoii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoii/pseuds/nekoii), [QHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHolmes/pseuds/QHolmes), [roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns), [SandyWormbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyWormbook/pseuds/SandyWormbook), [SolarMorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan), [soufflegirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91), [SvengoolieCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvengoolieCat/pseuds/SvengoolieCat), [Venstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar), [zerozerokyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozerokyu/pseuds/zerozerokyu). 

> Womble won a cover from me as a 007 fest prize and picked this story. I hope you all enjoy.

Bond has landed what he thinks will be a cushy mission neutralizing a plutonium dealer on a pleasure cruise; maybe he can just kick back and enjoy the sun and the sea for a bit.

Though, knowing how things usually work out for him, probably not.


End file.
